Saint's black rose
by Lukaluna
Summary: The Saint's meet one of there dad's friends, daughter. Who happens to have a past of her own that isn't far from theirs. Will she be able to help them take out there new foe the Jack of guns or will she be there down fall. M for language
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Boondocks saints if I did there would be a lot more of their movies out, this is just and idea I had I know its short just wanted to see what people thought and if I should continue it, sorry for miss spells and grammar rough copy.)

Saint's Black Rose

II Duce was sitting at the bar, talking to an old friend. She was about 5' 5'' Dirty blond hair and blue gray eyes, the almost exact image of her mother. II Duce was good friends with her mother, that's how they meet. Her mother told her a daughter to meet a friend of hers he was in prison, 'But he's a nice fellow.' were her exact words. And so the girl went to meet him, they hit it off from the start. Her life had been moving along thanks to his advice and now they were talking face to face. "So I finally found my sons." II Duce said

"That's great." She said with a smile

"Connor and Murphy live here, I think we should all get together one night. You might like them." He said

"Sounds great." She said smiling, her cell phone went off "sorry one sec." she said

II Duce could hear a man yelling at her on the other line, But what he said he did not know. II Duce wanted to get this girl away from all the people she's been around. She had to find a way to pay for her mother's hospital bill so she would date drug dealers and such, anyone with money to help pay for it. Duce thought of her like a daughter, and the sooner she meets his sons the sooner they could watch out for her. "I'm sorry I have to go." She said

"Okay, lass are you free Friday?" II duce asked

"I think I can do Friday." She said,

She left the bar that night, and didn't come back till Friday, "Da." Connor started "why did you want us out here?"

"Connor, relax by more like Murphy." II Duce said

"Yeah, Con relax I'm sure it's important." Murphy said

When she walked in both boys looked at her, She wasn't the hottest thing in the world but she was beautiful. She had collar bone length hair dirty blond and blue ish gray eyes. II Duce was the first to say anything, "hello, lass." He said giving her a hug.

"Hi, D." she said hugging him back.

She followed him over to the bar where they sat. "So these must be your son's." she said eyeing them over

"Hi, I'm Connor." Con said.

"So that would make you Murphy." She said looking over to the youngest.

"Sounds about right." Murph said

"You can call me Luna." She said smiling

After that they spent the night talking of all kind of things and the bar tender Doc was no acceptation. They always tried to make him say 'fuck ass' which could be amusing. Everything was fine until Luna's current boy friend walked in. "Bitch!" He yelled "I've been calling you for hours, and you're out here Fucking Drink?" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the chair.

Connor and Murphy were already getting out of their seats. "Calm down boys." II Duce started "She's not a push over."

The Guy hit her; she got up and looked at him. She pulled an item out of her pocket. "Do you know what this is?" she asked him

"A Box Cutter." He said

"And do you know what they're used for?" she asked sliding out the blade

"Cutting boxes." He said in a pissy tone.

"Well that and other things." She said

She tossed the box cutter into the air, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him. He fell onto his knees; she sat on his back holding his arm. Luna caught the box cutter before it hit the ground. "Now, were over. Go back to whatever whole you climbed out of and never come before me again." She half hissed

When she let him go she scurried out of the bar, "Holy Fuck." Connor said

"Fuck's right." Murphy said

"Sorry about that." She started "Usually I try not to fight."

"It's alright lass, as long as you're safe." II Duce said "I recon you need a place to live now." Duce started

"I'll just go back to, my dad's I guess." She said with a sigh

"I'm not letting you go back to that man, not after he beat you." II Duce said

"I'm glad you care but, I'll be fine." She said smiling

"You can stay with us." Murphy said "it's not the best place in the world but it's a place."

Connor looked over at Murphy "You mean our crappy apartment?" he said

"She can have my bed I'll sleep on the floor." Murphy said

"You guys don't have to." She said "I'll be fine."

"I agree it's a dump, but it's better than your dads." II duce said "I insist you stay with my boys."

She sighed "If you insist I guess I have no choice." She said giving in it was pointless to fight against Duce.

"Great you can come with us." Connor said

They finished drinking at the bar and she when home with Murphy and Connor, The place was a dump it was like a high school shower but worse because the shower citron didn't go all the way across the bed were just mattress on the floor, There was clothing everywhere. It was a dump but if felt like a home epically one occupied by two boys. Thank god it didn't smell bad in fact it smelt rather good. It smelled like them. Luna mentally shook herself, 'now's no time to be think of them I mean we just met besides it's just a smell and not the person.' She told herself.

"That's my bed, but you can use it." Murphy said pointing to one of the mattresses.

"Thanks…for letting me stay with you." She said

They said nothing Murphy didn't hear and Connor was already crashed on his bed. She fell into a not so peaceful sleep.

The next morning when she woke up the twins were already gone. So she decided to clean this place up. She made a wall for the shower so that you couldn't be seen and bleached the whole place. It was noon and they weren't back yet so she decided to go to her dads hose if he wasn't home she would 'borrow' a few things. She left a note saying she went out. Connor and Murphy finished their social get together and were heading home; they came back to the apartment to see it was all tidy and clean. "I think she had a little too much time alone." Connor said pulling off his shirt and tossing it by his bed.

"Maybe, but at least its clean." Murphy said taking off his shoes and kicking them to the side.

"So where is she?" Connor said noticing she wasn't there.

"She's not here?" Murphy and Connor looked at each other.

"Fuck da's going to kill us." They said in unison.

Just as they said it Luna came in the door carrying two boxes. "What wrong with you guys, you look like you saw a ghost." She said placing the boxes down.

"What's that?" Connor asked

"A ghost? It's like a sole that's left behind." She said not looking up

"No the boxes." Murphy said

"Oh, just some stuff." She said.

They watched her unload the boxes, she pulled out plates and a hot place and such things. "Where did you get that?" Connor asked

"I stopped at a friend's house." She said

"Don't take off like that again." Murphy said "something could have happened to ya."

"I left a note." She said pointing to the T.V.

Connor sighed, "Well it's late so let's go Murph." Connor said

"Yeah we'll be back late tonight so please don't leave the apartment." Murph said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

They didn't answer they just dressed in loose jeans and black v cut black shirts. They took guns with them; she paid no attention to them. "here." She said tossing some food at them. "Your' probably hungry."

They nodded and left, she awoke the next morning to no one she knew they should have been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Saint's Black Rose part 2

After three Days of no sign or new of them. Luna left the apartment to go see if she could find out where they went, She over herd one of the gangs talking in a bar about how someone caught the saints. That someone was Jack of guns, a well known marks men. One of her current 'followers' or a stalker which ever you like to call it, she knew she had to help them hell she knew who they were.

Luna got all dressed up, and waited for Jack to leave his home when he did. She put her plan into action a few guards easy take out for a stun gun. She was looking for the cellar door, Luna herd some one cursing in a different language and a Mexican sounding guy saying some sort of comment to someone. Luna knocked on that door, Kio's voice answered "

Who is it?"

It was Kio a play boy, who wanted to get in her pants for a long time.

"Kio, it's me." She said

Kio knew that voice. "Luna, what are you doing here?" he said opening the door.

Connor and Murphy though they herd Luna, Once the door opened they knew it wasn't just a though. Luna moved closer to Kio, hell if ya gotta take him down ya gotta lower his guard. Kio looked surprised, "Kio, I've been thinking about us." She said

"Us? You mean as a couple?" Kio said

"Yeah,.." She said moving closer to him and biting her lower lip.

(Saints view)

Connor was surprised to see her, but what she was doing was just funny her could see what she was about to do.

Murphy Had told her not to leave and here she was hitting on a guy in front of them, Murph was wondering if this was for real.

Romeo had no idea who the hell this fuckin' bitch was but he could see the taster she had in her hand, and she had better be helping them or she would have hell to pay.

(Luna's View)

Kio moved even close to her and totally dropped his guard their lips almost touched, but swiftly she stuck her taster into his side. Kio fell to the floor. "I think I'm going to barf." She said

"What the fuck." Connor said

"We told you not to leave the fucking apartment." Murph said

"You also said you'd be back, but you failed to do so." She said grabbing the key and heading over to them, Luna stud there pointing the key at them. "If I ever have to do this again, you can get yourself out." She said unlocking Romeo first.

"Who the fuck is this bitch?" Romeo asked

After a few moments they were heading back to the apartment, Connor and Murph knew if their dad found out they would be dead meat. "So well keep this our little secret." Luna said

"That's what I was thinking." They two said in unison.

Upon entering the apartment, Connor gave Luna a hug and kissed her right cheek as a thank you; Murph did the same but to her left. Luna blushed a bit before pushing them away, "You guys are covered in blood go take a shower." She said pointing to the showers. "And I swear if there is even one drop of blood left on your bodys before you get out." Luna started

"O so are ya going to be inspecting us?" Murph asked with a smirk

"I don't think she could handle the Irish." Connor said smiling

"If you want I can get my gay friend to 'inspect' you." She said

With that they both moved as fast as there bodies would go to the showers. Luna started cooking, she was going to need to go get some things from the drug store to bandage the wounds and prevent infection. Luna would wait until they fell asleep before trying to leave. Once the food was almost done, Connor came out if the shower wearing his favorite v cut shirt and his boxers. Shortly after came Murph wearing almost the exact same thing except in different colors. "Sit on your beds and I'll get the food." She said

Connor and Murph sat on their beds "Murph, I said your bed not the make shift bed on the floor." Luna said without looking at him.

"What about you?"Murph asked.

"You're the injured one here, not me." She said filling up two plates of food.

She handed one to Connor, and then to Murph. She made sure they got enough to eat, and waited till they fell asleep. Luna left and when to go get the things she would need to patch them up, they'll be out of commission for at least three days. She silently left the apartment.

Murphy was the first to wake up; in fact he had rolled off the mattress and on to the floor. He looked around the room, his vision still a little fuzzy. "Connor." He called still somewhat asleep

Connor groaned as he rolled over to face his brother. "What?" Connor said.

"Time to get up." Murphy said lifting himself up off the floor.

Connor threw a pillow at Murph, before getting out of his own bed. He headed for the shower when he noticed something was missing.

"Connor!" Murph called "Where is she?" he asked a frantic look on his face.

"Fuck, you're kidding right?" Connor asked

"Do you think I'd be fucking kidding?" Murph said

"She is so fucked when I find her." Connor said

"You mean she fucked when we find her." Murph said

Romeo had entered the room and caught the last bit of the conversation "Who's fucked? Who are we killing?" he asked

"The girl what's her fucking name?" Connor said

"Luna." Murph said

"What kind of fucking name is that?" Connor said

"I don't fucking know." Murph said

"Oh you mean the bitch that saved us?" Romeo cut in.

"How the fuck do you remember her name?" Connor said to Murph

"I remember a lot of fucking things." Murph said.

Luna had come in right after Romeo who forgot to close the door. "Wow is that they only word in your vocabulary?" she asked placing a bag down.

"Aye, where the fuck have you been?" Connor asked

"If you needed to know I would have told you." She said ignoring his tone.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her to face him. (If there's two things you don't do one is mess with a drunk man the second is don't mess with a man name Connor who is pmsing.) "What?" she asked irritated

"Where have you been?" he asked

"Getting stuff." She said "If I knew you would wake up before I got back I would have drugged your food." She said

"What stuff?" Murphy cut in

"Stuff to bandage you two." She looked and saw Romeo "Three up, so your wounds don't get infected."

"Well why didn't you fucking say so." Connor let her go.

She was pissed and she was so going to get them back for this in fact, There father must have some sort of dumb thing they done on tape or a photo or something. "So." She started "Who's first? Well Connor thanks for volunteering." She said walking over to his bed side.

Without saying a word she started to fix him up she made sure no cut was left unclean, the boys were talking about something but she didn't pay attention to them. She then moved to Romeo, His were not as bad as Connors but way close. After she finished she moved to Murphy, he like his brother had a lot of scares, but it didn't bother her. Not after the life she lived, she had seen worse. When she had fished with all of them Luna stud up. "I'm going to go see Duce." She said


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer I don't own boondock saints.)

Saints Black Rose

She had almost left but stuck her head back in "Don't do anything dumb and if you have to ask its probably dumb." With that she left.

Luna never really like the way her old life was, she hated death. She was never the same after what happened but she never really thought about it. Luna was not one to show emotion not any more, she would always hide her feelings and things would slowly eat away at her. In fact they still did. In her day dream she almost didn't realize she had gotten to their dads hide out. Luna walked in "D?" she called

There was no answer; she walked in to see II Duce sleeping. Luna had been worried about the silence; she turned to look for old photos and such. There was nothing, nothing at all. Duce was still sleeping so she left. Luna walked to a park that was rarely used or even know about, she sat on one of the swings and just let the sun shine down on her.

Connor was getting worried it doesn't take five hours to go see their da, Romeo looked as clueless as ever. Murph was playing with a deck of cards. What was taking her so long?

Romeo was a clueless as can be until someone knocked on the door he saw both brothers almost run to the door. It was their dad II Duce, they looked kind of sad. "Hey, you two like her don't ya?" Romeo said

The two looked at Romeo as to say 'shut up or we will kill you', But there da noticed she was missing "Where's the lass?" Duce asked

"She went to go see you." Connor said

"How long ago?" There da asked

"About five hours ago da." Murph said

"Then she should be back soon." Duce said

"How do you know?" Romeo asked

"Because I took the time to get to know the lass." Duce said

"So do you or don't you like her?" Romeo cut in

Connor looked at Romeo, a smirk played across his face. "Why don't you live with her and find out." He said

Murph just rolled his eyes. "The lass's don't take to Connor too well." Murph said in a joking manner

"I don't see you havening a girl friend." Connor replied

"If I did, you'd probably try to make her leave." Murph said

Connor playfully tackled his younger brother. There dad just rolled his eyes and left, He had no time for this. Romeo cut in their fight "So are you to gay or something? Because you sure are acting like it."

Connor looked at Murph, "Ya, thinking what I'm thinking?" Murph asked Connor

Connor pulled out his gun. "Ya mean this kind of thinking?" Connor asked

"That kind of thinking." Murph said

Connor and Murph pined Romeo to the floor, cocked their guns. Romeo was freaking out, they haven't done this to him sense the day on the ship.

"And shepherds we shall be

For thee, my Lord, for thee,

Power hath descended forth from thy hand

Our feet may swiftly carry out thy commands.

So we shall flow a river forth to Thee

And teeming with souls shall it ever be.

In Nomeni Patri, Et Fili ,Spiritus Sancti." They said together.

Luna happened to walk in at this exact moment. "Play nicely boys." She said

She walked right past them, and then did a double take. "Are you three gay or something?" She asked. "Wow Con, it seems like you really are the gay one." Murph said

Connor shoved his brother; he noticed Luna was up to something. "Is that a match?" Connor asked

"No it's a lighter."She said

"What the fuck do you need it for?" he asked

Murph and Romeo were watching the two, "Just for stuff." She said

"It's always stuff with you." Murph said

"If it mattered it wouldn't be stuff." She said

Romeo noticed she was holding something in her other hand, it looked like a package. "What that?" Romeo asked

"What's what?" she said slowly moving it behind her.

Connor could see the package as well, well from his view. "Why don't you want us to see it?" Connor said

"See what?" Luna said

Murph caught on to Connor and he moved closer to her, wail Connor had her attention. "What is it?" Connor asked

"Nothing of importance." Luna said

Murph had gotten as close as he needed, in one swift movement he grabbed the package. "That's not cool." Luna said in an attempt to get it back, but they were taller than her

The two boys opened it, and pulled out a black box. "It's a DVD." Murph said

"It's nothing really." Luna said

The two boys headed over to the T.V and DVD player, Luna Snagged it quickly and managed to get on the other side of the room. "The only way you're ever going to see this is if you pin me down and pry it from my hands." Luna said

After she said that she clasped her hand over her mouth. Luna hoped that they didn't hear her, but they did.

"I think that was a challenge."Connor said facing his brother

"Aye, I believe it was." Murph said

Luna was already looking for an escape route, but sure enough the door was on the other side. "God this day just gets better and better." She said mostly to herself.

The boys didn't waste a second, when she forgot to keep an eye on them they went for the DVD. Connor almost snatched the DVD form her, but thanks to Murph tripping over his own feet she saw them coming. Murph went to grab her; Luna almost didn't get away from that one. Connor was right behind Murph lashing out to grab her; he managed to get a hold of her wrist. Luna knew she was going down so she put the DVD in her shirt below her chest and clung her hands to herself so that even if they did pin her they would have to pin her arm as well. Murph managed to pin her down; Connor was trying to pry her arms off the DVD and her sides. Luna didn't want to hurt them I mean they were already injured as was, but she wanted to dispose of the DVD even more. Connor made his first mistake and let his arm by her mouth, Luna shot up and bit it. Murph seeing his brother, Decided it was best to get Romeo to help. "Romeo, help Connor!" Murph yelled trying to keep Luna pinned.

It's not that Luna was strong than them, it that she was better at squirming and if you stop squirming well than it makes it easier for the pinner. Romeo finally managed to pry Connors arm for the death grip. Romeo with Connors help pry Luna's arm off the DVD and pinned them above her. Connor made sure Romeo could hold her wail he went for the type. The type had fallen half way out of her shirt, so it was an easy grab. Connor rushed to place the DVD in the player. Once it was in Luna stopped struggling, Murph and Romeo went and joined Connor who was watching to see what it was. However the DVD was damaged in the 'scuffle'.

"No fucking way." Romeo said

Luna was relieved that the video was damaged; it was the last thing in the world she needed any one to see. It would have showed them everything, who she really is and what she did. Murph noticed the look of relief on her face. "What was on that fuckin' tape?" he asked

"Nothing important." She said "If it should ever become important I will let you know."

"And who decides when it is?" Connor asked.

"I do." She said walking away.

She sat down against the wall, with a sketch pad in her hand. The boys, Decided to go on with their business on who they were taking out tonight. Then it hit Romeo, she saved them how did she know they were the Saints? "How did you know?" Romeo said looking at Luna.

"Know what?" she said without looking up.

"When you saved us, how did you know who we were? How come you know more about us than we know about you?" Romeo said

Luna closed the sketch pad and looked at them. "Because it's what I do best and they were on the TV, and it doesn't hurt that I know there father." She said

"How do you know our da?" Connor asked seeing that she was willing to give answers

Luna took a second to think about how to answer this without giving too much of her past away. "My mother is friends with your dad. The day she went into Acoma she told me to go meet one of her friends. She said he was interesting fellow. So I went and low and behold the Duce was there." She said

"Why does it matter if he's interesting or not?" Murph asked.

"Because if he wasn't I wouldn't have talked to him, I guess that's why I talk to you two. After all how does the saying go 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'" She said

Connor was about to ask another question when Luna's cell phone went off. She answered it there was a frantic sounding girl on the other line. "Sun? Sun, calm down. Where are you?" Luna said "Why the hell are you there?" Luna asked in an irritable voice. "What? Stay there I'll be there soon." She said hanging up.

Luna looked at the boys, she couldn't believe she needed there help. She sighed, "I need your help." She said quietly

"What was that lass? I didn't hear what ya said."Connor asked

She so didn't want to be doing this she took in another breath, and closed her eyes. "I need your help." She said

Connor had a smirk on his face "Maybe I'll understand you better if you look me in the eyes and say that."

She said it twice and that was as good as it was getting. "Forget it." She said getting up to leave.

"Wait." Murph said "I'm going with you."

"Why?" Connor said looking at Murph

"Da would kill us if we let her walk out of here alone after saying she needed help." Murph said putting his coat on.

Luna gave Murph a slight smile. "We need to hurry." She said heading out the door.

With that the two left.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer I Don't own Boondock Saints, Reviews are welcomed, I know this one is short but I want to try and update daily so tomorrow I'll try to have a longer one up. Enjoy.)

Saints Black Rose

Connor started to get around there was no way he was leaving his little brother alone in this one. He threw on his own coat and left the apartment. Connor saw Luna and Murphy Starting to run down the street. Connor Ran after them. Luna knew theses streets a lil' more than she cared to admit, but everyone has secrets. She would look back every so often to make sure Murph was close behind. Luna slowed down when they got close to the ally way. She turned to tell Murph to be quiet only to see his gun already out. Luna quickly and quietly made her way closer, one she saw no one was there she stopped hiding and started looking for her friend. "Sun?" She called quietly at first "Sun?" each time she got a little louder "Sun?"

"Luna?" A voice called

Luna rushed to where the voice was coming from. Sun was laying on the ground almost beaten to death. "Murph, come help me carry her." Luna said

Connor was about to be with them, he saw a man in the shadows with a gun aimed at Luna and a second man aimed at Murph. Connor wasted no time he fired on both of the men. Murph turned around to see two men fall to the ground. He looked to see Connor. Connor made his way to Murph "I think you'd be smarter than that." He said

Luna was sitting by her friend. On the brink of crying it was something she didn't do and she had to fight back the tears. Murph picked up her friend wail Connor pulled Luna to her feet. They knew what it was like to lose someone they love and they didn't want her to know that feeling. The four of them went into the hospital Luna never left her friend's side until visiting hours ended. Connor and Murph walked back to the apartment with her. That night Luna found it hard to sleep, Murph tried to stay up all night but feel asleep. Connor sat on the floor next to her "She's going to be alright." Connor started "We got there in time."

"I know she'll be fine. That's not what's brothering me. It's who could have…who did that, that bothers me." Luna said "I mean were not the most care free people."

"I know you want to keep your past life a secret, but sometimes it's best to tell." Connor said

"Some times it is, but now is not the time." Luna said

Something about her was different, just the way she talked it was like she was a totally different person. Like she had been though the same trials as him, he felt a deeper connection. He watched her as she blankly stared at the floor. "Who was it that you shot at?" she asked after what seemed like a life time of silence.

"Some guy, blond hair green eyes I think."Connor said

"A tattoo on his for head." Luna said

"Aye." Connor replied

"That means jack's looking for me." She said.

Luna didn't want to drag them into this. "Do you have a different place you can stay?" She asked

"Yeah, doc has a hidden room." Connor said

"Good, I want you to go there." Luna said

"Why?" Connor asked

"Two reasons, one the cops know you used to live here so it was dumb even coming back in the first place, and two it will be safer for the two of you." She said

"Where are you going to go?" Connor asked

"To see an old friend." Luna said

"What about, aw what's her face?" Connor said

"Sun? Call her Clyde. She'll know that you know me that way." Luna said

"So were losing you and getting her?" Connor said

"Just till I get back." Luna said

Luna stud up and grabbed a bag she had packed. Connor knew she wanted to leave hell maybe she had to, but she would be back. After all she said so herself. "As long as you know that if you need us you can call." Connor said

Luna looked at him and nodded; she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the four head. "It's for luck, don't die wail I'm gone and play nicely." She said opening the door.

"Aye, mother." Connor said once she left.

Connor moved back to his bed. '_I think I'm starting to like this lass'_ He feel into a peaceful sleep that night. Connor woke to Murphy's voice, and lots of fucks. "Aye, calm down Murph. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Connor said sitting up.

"She's gone again." Murph said

Connor looked at the clock, "We need to move into Doc's spare room."

"Why the fuck do we need to do that?"Murph said

"Because, Luna thinks it better to be safe." Connor said

"So now we do whatever the fuck she says?" Murph said

"I know it's crazy, but she saved us once and I think we need to trust her." Connor said "After all da doses."

Murph could understand the safe part, but why did it a take a girl to make them think of it, and who the fuck is she? Murph couldn't get it off his mind, She happen to be in all the right places. There was something about her he didn't like, and he was never going to trust her till she told them what was going on. He felt like whatever it was it wasn't in their control. That night Connor, Murph, and Romeo went out on one of their 'working' nights. "Okay so here is the plan, Romeo will slip in dressed as a janitor. Murph and me will crawl in through the air vent, drop down and kill them." Connor said

"The Vent's haven't we try something like that already?" Murph said "No I'm not going into the vents again, and not if your bring that fuckin' rope."

Twenty minutes later, Romeo, Murph, and Connor were in an elevator. "God I can't believe I'm fuckin' doing this again." Murph said

"Well third time's the charm." Romeo said

"This is the second time." Murph said

"Both of you Fuck's knock it off." Connor said

The elevator came to a stop. "Fuck, some one hit the button." Murph said

"Okay so well grab them and tie them up or something." Connor said

When the door slid open, a girl was standing there black hair and two different shades of blue eyes. She looked at them, Romeo grabbed her and puller her into the elevator. "Keep your mouth shut if you want to live." Romeo said

"Wow, who would have thought that saints used the elevator." She said

"Didn't you fuckin' hear me bitch?" Romeo asked

"I hope you guys have a lot of bullets." She said

"Why's that?" Murph asked

"There are twenty, five leaders, five under studies, and ten ugly body guards." She said

"Why are you telling us this?" Connor asked

"Because you're not allowed to die till I get back." She said

The elevator stopped and she got off "See you around saints." She said as the elevator closed. "Who the fuck was that?" Romeo asked

"I think that was her." Connor said

"Who?" Murph asked

"Never mind were almost at our stop here." Connor said


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer i don't own wish did but don't This one again is short sorry i failed to make it longer. However school started and i'm short on time next one wont be up until later this week. Hope you like it comments welcomed)

Romeo left the elevator; the boys went to their stop. The air vents were slightly bigger in this place, but as usual Connor got lost. "Connor you're fucking kidding me, I told you this was fucking dumb." Murph said

"Shut up." Connor said

"I'll shove my first up your ass then maybe one of you fuckin' plans will work." Murph said

The boys with that got into a 'scuffle' and much like their first mission they feel through the air vent. However Murph 'accidently' left the rope at their current hide out. So they fell to the floor Lucky for them this room was empty. "See what you did fuck face." Connor said

"What I did? It's your fuckin' fault." Murph said

"Come on were need to find them." Connor said tossing the flash light at Murph.

Murph caught it, and followed his brother. "Fucking ass." Murph said under his breath

Connor found the room it was next to the one they landed in. "Let's go back in the vent and moved to the next room." Connor said

"God, why do you always have to make the plains?" Murph asked

When they were both back in the vents they slowly crawled their way to the next room or so they thought. Romeo kicked down the room to the room. There was no one there at all, but as he was going to leave her heard a voice. "What do you mean he booked a different room!" The voice yelled

"No no your job was to let me know before I set everything up not after."

"No fuck you your job is easy and I should have known about this half an hour ago."

"I don't want to hear it, and it's too late now the meeting is over thanks for messing it up."

Romeo heard girl hand up the phone and head for the door. He took aim, and as she turned to see him she froze.

Luna knew this was not her night; first everything gets messed up and now there's a gun pointed at her and guess what she didn't have a gun. So next best option she started to 'cry'. "Please don't shoot." She said

Romeo looked at this girl she was crying, but why he didn't know after all they don't kill women or children.

"I'm having a horrible night, my guardians won't accept anything I do, and my job got messed up." She kept and eye on him wail randomly speaking things.

Romeo instantly made a connection, and he knew what it felt like to not have your guardian's approval. "I know how you feel." He said starting to cry

Luna noticed he lowered his guns, and she wasn't going to miss this chance. In one swift movement she kicked his groin, and Romeo feel to the floor. "Okay, one only gay guys cry. Two I have a gay friend if you want his number should you need a fuck buddy. And three don't ever point a gun at me bitch." Luna said as she walked out.

Connor and Murphy finally found their way to the room only to find Romeo on the floor holding his crotch. "What happened Romeo?" Connor said

"Some bitch kicked me in the Groin." Romeo said

"Romeo, you gotta learn how to respect woman." Murphy said

Both brothers were laughing at poor Romeo. Who was trying to get over the pain and get up off the floor. They left after Romeo explained what happened by the time they got back to the new place Clyde was up and moving. In fact she had become friends with Doc they were laughing and carrying on. "So you must be Clyde." Murphy said

She looked at them. "So you've meet Luna." She said

"Yeah, I recon we have." Connor said

"Did she leave?" Clyde asked

"Yeah, she did right after we found you." Connor said

"Then she's not coming back so if you're waiting for her don't." Clyde said looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" Romeo said

"When ever one of us tries to get her back she moves on, and that's how it's going to be I guess." Clyde said

"What a bitch." Romeo said

"She's not a bitch she's just too loyal sometimes." Clyde said

Connor knew not to push any further into it. Weeks went by slowly more of her old friends started to show up each having a useful talent. After a month they became part of the saints they were all like family and there were no secrets. They were told of the order of the Rose and that Luna started it, and how she had saved them. The saints 'hit' list became ever longer thanks to orange and blue which were there rose names the two were unbeatable when it came to getting information. Gray who was named Kin was way better than Connor at planning her and Connor would pick on each other all the time. Yellow also was known as Josh made some of the best food they ever had and was great at playing decoy. White also known as Dimitri work with the cops and was well he joined in the cop group. Red also known as Jole he was a southern gentleman. Moths turned into half a year without word or sign of Luna. No one seemed to even remember she was still alive, until that night.


End file.
